Ghaueranne Phyrus
She's made of tough Duskwood leather, and living life hard for better or worse. Ghaueranne Phyrus is the image of your young woman, carrying too much emotional baggage and having too hard a time letting things go. Her rather uncommon eyes would indicate she was once under the sway of Arthas, but in fact it was caused by an altogether different source of magic, one far less powerful- though just as despicable. She's snide, snarky, and sarcastic; so she might not exactly be the most approachable person, although she tends to come out of her shell to people after a while. It would be well advised to be patient with her. Background Born in Duskwood, she lived the life of a hermit, never knowing much past eyeshot from her family dwelling. Her family ties are so unclear they could make one question if she's real or just a collection of rumors that floated around from town to town. The Phyrus estate is unanimously called cursed ground, that's pretty certain. Aside from that, the information known about the family is scattered and usually as accurate or exaggerated as the storyteller decides to make them. They could be crazies, mutants, subterranian mole-creatures, or a traveling circus as far as the tavern crowds could care to tell. The house went silent a while ago, then was found to have almost vanished, burned down to the stone floor, no bodies or other evidence of its former inhabitants. Even in their apparent absence though, animals and people have continued vanishing from surrounding areas for seemingly no reason, either alone or in small groups. Involvement She came to Stormwind a scarred and broken woman, first seen hiding in whatever alcoves she could find. She didn't know how to act, or what was right and what was wrong; a dangerous combination that luckily passed quick enough. She quickly made a small amount of friends, mostly out of need rather than choice. She was out of luck, out of money, and homeless in a cold city that didn't care for her plight. A man took pity on such a creature as her, a man named Liotuse Bordeau. For his kindness, she loved him at first- Obsessed even. She didn't know that it wasn't proper for a lady to pursue a man in such a way she did, especially one who didn't share the feeling. She lived in Stormwind for a long while, eventually standing on her own two feet financially and purchasing a rather cramped house in Ironforge. She oftentimes comes to the Pig and Whistle for a stiff drink and idle chatter, maybe the odd bout of fisticuffs. Strategy She's a pretty rough cookie, strong like a coiled spring and practiced in combat. While she isn't an armsmaster, she does have a fair amount of combat prowess, and a loose grasp on basic frost magic, which she uses liberally in violent engagements. A head on conflict might not be the best tactic to use, although she tends to tire herself out quickly, leaving herself in a vulnerable state. A surefire way to get her rushing into a combat situation against her better judgement is to make her close friends involved, or at least have her think they are. She's fiercely protective and destructively self-blaming, so she would never stand idle in the event of an endangered friend. Quotes Trivia *Ghaueranne is 100% sterile, though she desperately wants children. *Ghaueranne used to absolutely hate the cold, it was the one thing in the world she couldn't stand. *Ghaueranne is allergic to worgen, but a medical concoction has since staved off most of the effects. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Move to Archive